Enutrof/Chance/2
Introduction A pure Chance Enutrof build. Characteristics * Chance: Place all of your points into Chance even when it reaches the high soft caps. If you can, scroll to 101 first. * Agility: Scroll it as high as you want. * Strength: Scroll it as high as you want. * Vitality: Raise with scrolls as soon as you can. * Wisdom: You should try to fully scroll this when you can. * Intelligence: Scroll it as high as you want. Spells Required ''Raise to 6 as soon as possible'' * Fortune: Great for extra chance at the start of battle. * Coins Throwing: Great long-range attack. Use with +damage equipment, +chance will have relatively little effect on the average damage. * Clumsiness: Great for keeping enemies at bay. * Acceleration: Extra MP is always useful. Especially if you need to get away from and/or catch up to someone. * Shovel of Judgment: Decent damage and takes away MP on a critical hit. (Although I find that I use Slaughtering + Clumsiness much more often at higher levels) * Slaughtering Shovel: Mid to high damage with very good average damage. This plus Clumsiness is often a better choice than Shovel of Judgment unless you cannot afford to do low damage. * Living Chest: Prospecting! Recommended ': Useful spells you are advised to get'' *Living Bag: Either level to 4 for personal protection, or to 6 if you are planning on doing many fights with a Sadida on your team for use with Sylvan Power. *Reducing Key: Level to 6. Useful against a good portion of enemies with ranged attacks. *Ghostly Shovel: Level to 5 (6 if you have points to spare). A good dispel spell. *Weapon Mastery spell of your choice: Level to 6. '''Levelling Guide *Lvl. 1-11: Raise Coins Throwing to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 12-21: Raise Fortune to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 22-31: Raise Reducing Key to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 32: Raise Ghostly Shovel to Lvl. 2 *Lvl. 32-42: Save Spell Points, then raise Clumsiness to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 43-44: Raise Ghostly Shovel to Lvl. 3 *Lvl. 45-54: Save Spell Points, then raise Acceleration to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 55-61: Raise Ghostly Shovel to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 62-71: Save Spell Points, then raise Slaughtering Shovel to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 72-81: Raise Living Bag to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 82-87: Raise Weapon Mastery spell to Lvl. 4 *Lvl. 88-100: Save Spell Points, then raise Living Chest to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 101: Raise Weapon Mastery spell to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 106: Raise Coins Throwing to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 111: Raise Fortune to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 117: Raise Reducing Key to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 121: Raise Living Bag to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 126: Raise Weapon Mastery spell to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 127-136: Raise Living Shovel to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 142: Raise Clumsiness to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 143-147: Raise Pandora's Box to Lvl. 4 *Lvl. 154: Raise Acceleration to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 155-161: Raise Pandora's Box to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 162-164: Raise Shovel Kiss to Lvl. 3 *Lvl. 170: Raise Slaughtering Shovel to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 171-177: Raise Shovel Kiss to Lvl. 5 *Lvl. 190: Raise Living Shovel to Lvl. 6 *Lvl. 200: Raise Living Chest and Summoning of Enutrof Dopple to Lvl. 6 Equipment Aim to get an Ergot Mina early on. Mix Chance things with +Damage equipment.